Starters Guide
Welcome to the Kingdom Life Wiki. This guide is to help you get started. This is a roleplay, so make sure to stay in character. Planning 1st you need to decide how old you want your character to be. If your character is 4 or younger, then they live at the house full time with their parent(s) or nanny. If they are between ages 5 to 14 then they must go to school. Age 14 to 22, your character is an apprentice. Age 23 to 60 they are a full citizen and must work to support themselves and their families. Age 60 and up, you have the choice to retire and hopefully have enough money saved to hace a few years of rest. About Apprentices Each worker through out the kingdom can take on a apprentice, such as a mason can choose an apprentice to teach the art of stone work, and a wizard could choose an apprentice to teach magic. If you are an apprentice you must train with your mentor and learn about the job you wish to have in the future. Apprentices begin apprenticeship at age 14 until 22 when they have mastered their skills and can now begin to work for the kingdom. If character is 4 or younger They are little kids and cannot attend school. They will sit at home, play and probably help out their family with chores. If character is between 5 to 14 Your character must go to school. This is the age where kids play, learn basic skills such as math and reading, and start to think about what apprenticship they wish to take in future. If character is between 14 to 22 Your character now may choose the job of your choice and ask a worker in that area if they will accept them as an apprentice. This is the time where you begin your apprenticeship and prepare themselves to have the job in the future. If charater is between 23 to 60 This is where you graduate apprenticeship and begin to work. You are now a full citizen and get your own house, and rights to have family. You now are responsible to work to feed yourself and your family if you choose to have one. You can now vote for certain things around kingdom, but you must now pay taxes. If character is 60 or above You have reached the retirement age. Its time to settle down, take on a hobby and play with your grand children. People this age may not do jobs for the kingdom, but may still do jobs such as hunting and fishing to make money as the elderly still have to pay bills. Making A Character. All that above was really just planning, Now its time to actrually make your character. Go to character page and type your characters name in the box, it will bring you to a blank page. Copy and paste the following into the blank page. What Kind of Creature is your character: What does he/she/it look like? Whats is your characters personality? Whats your characters history? Whats your characters goals/ambitions? If your character is human how old is he or she? If your character is human, what job does she or she have or wish to have? Does your character have any family? If so give short description here? Fill in the answer to each question and then submit it. Hopefully if you filled everything out correctly and with enough detail it will be accepted. Making a character Page Once your character is accpeted you can make a character page!